Providing a combination of metals or a variety of colors is a popular technique in jewelry designs. In order to join the elements of a design made of these metals (or different colors of the same metal), jewelers generally use various conventional methods, which include brazing, fusing, bi-metal casting, welding, electro-forming, and others.
All such conventional methods generally have a number of steps, and require different tools for each design. For example, using the brazing technique, parts of the design have to be fabricated separately, and then placed and joined according to the design. If bi-metal casting is utilized, two casting processes are generally required for each separate metal. Accordingly, additional work, time and materials are required to complete each product.